On Death Row
by shinee-pebbles
Summary: Sasuke gets one last shot at happiness... sasuhina ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps resounded through the dank stone corridors, soft as they were; this place was drearier than a graveyard and could out hush the silence of one too. Sasuke shifted slightly, the lumpy bed poking him irritatingly in different places. He gazed lazily through the strips of cold, hard metal to meet a silhouette, with peculiar glowing eyes. It was dinnertime.

With a painful whine, the empty silence was broken as a small metal door hesitantly opened, its hinges stiff with age. The silhouette hastily shoved in a tray through the small opening and locked the little gate shut again. Today's special was a bowl of heavily watered down soup, a few chunks of unidentifiable food resting at the bottom of the translucent soup. A piece of toasted bread, that had long gone cold, and if he were lucky, it wouldn't be stale and a small cup of water. Sasuke eyed the food warily, jail food never tasted good.

He sat up momentarily, slouching heavily at the side of the bed, drawing a small squeak from the very pokey bed springs. Reaching toward the tray, he snatched the spoon, the only eating utensil provided, and scratched another line into the already heavily scarred walls. Another week had gone by, and like clockwork another whining screech could be heard as one of the inmates rusty door eased open, another one gone. The silhouette passed again, this time with another shadow, that slouched over in defeat as he took his lasts step before everything would end. With a small flick of wrist and a little plop, something landed in Sasuke's food, disturbing the little pieces of food that were so peacefully resting at the bottom of the bowl.

Sasuke smirked, something he rarely did these days and drew out something shiny, hard, and rectangular from his cooled soup. A small worn harmonica, passed down from inmate to inmate, from the person at deaths door, to the person on the step right behind them. Sasuke had one more week until it would be over.

For a fleeting second, he wished maybe that he hadn't listened to his brother, hadn't ruined his own life in the hope of destroying another's. He so desperately wanted to see the sky above his head again, feel flowing water, hear birds sing, but that was only for a moment. He had done what he did in honour for his family, they could rest in peace, while his bastard of a brother would rot in hell, and he would soon see his family again, one way or another. He had done the honourable thing, in his eyes anyhow, and he had finally avenged his family, one half of his dream, his ambition. Now all that was left was to revive his clan, but that would never happen.. He sighed, shaking the harmonica of some of the watery soup that it had been previously drenched in. Reaching over for what little water he had, he carefully poured the water into the little crevices and holes in the well worn harmonica and shook again, cleaning it thoroughly. Activating the sharingan, and began to blow a sorrowful tune, as if he'd known how to play his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata led the convicted man out of his cell, making sure that her chakra strings were in full control of him, just in case he tried something funny. She always felt sorry for the people in this place, with no hope, their life as good as gone. The living condition were quite dreadful, no windows, just cold stone walls and the thick bars and metal locks of the old rusted doors. It also stank, each room had a dismal toilet in the far corner, and that wasn't cleaned very often, but Hinata had grown used to it, after all she brought the food here everyday, her keen eyes quick to catch any mischief and report it, that being half of the reason why she had been recommended for this particular job, but her heart was still soft, even after all the years and it pained her to see so many lost faces, faces of people who had lost everything and had nothing to do but wait until the last thing they did have was taken from them, and that was life. It chilled her that some people could still be the monsters they were even when they had nothing, and then there were the people who accepted their fate and lived with that, their exterior hard as rock and cold as steel, one of them being Uchiha Sasuke. Once being part of the rookie nine that she had also been apart of, even though she had never really known him well, she still felt connections to him, for he _was_ the one who had been closest to the one she admired most, Uzumaki Naruto, now the reigning Hokage, which obviously meant that he had to be a good guy. She wondered what could have drove him that far into the dark side, to have ended him up here, and then she remembered his past, a broken family and lonely life. She knew enough of what that was like, so she didn't completely blame him.

A small plop noise snapped her out of her thoughts and her byakyugan flared up, just for safety measures. The defeated man next to her had just flung something into another inmate's cell. Ah, the harmonica, that was passed on week after week, to the next person who would face death. Suddenly Hinata felt very weak, the next man to be condemned was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, now the one and only Uchiha left in fact, since recently anyway, Hinata told herself to stand tall, if weakness was shown in a place like this, it could be the very end of her. 'So he's next...' Hinata continued to reminisce about Uchiha Sasuke, trying to remember whatever she could about their younger days. All she knew was that, he had been the lone survivor of his clan massacre, he was a cold, callous person, from what she could have noticed, he was Naruto's childhood best friend, and his rival at the same time... Naruto would be very saddened to hear the news that Sasuke was next, but a report was a report and Naruto would understand that his village came before someone he had once treasured; after all it was his job. In no time at all, Hinata had reached the exit, tightening her chakra hold on the criminal she spoke in a clear, firm, yet still rather quiet voice.

"Any last wishes?"

The man looked up for a brief moment, breaking his gaze from the floor that he had been so deeply intrigued in, and in a broken voice he whispered, "no."

With that Hinata opened the last steel door that was separating them from the outside world. The pleasantly warm air rushed in and they stepped outside, both enjoying what they had missed, and what he had longed for the entire time his fate was decided. The sun was setting and it was truly beautiful, the peachy hues that tickled the underside of some light clouds still lingering in the deepened blue, the true sapphire hue that swept gracefully over the sky, bringing with it a scattering of sparkling diamonds that twinkled so happily in the night, and so many other colours that he had forgotten even existed, and for the first in a very long time, he smiled, he would enjoy these last moments as much as he could, he would soak up every detail of the beautiful world he had forgotten so long ago and he would enjoy his very last sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata now stood alone in front of the Hokage's desk. The spacious office filled with many piles of reports that Naruto still had to sort out. The sunny young blonde greeted Hinata loudly and talking so enthusiastically of every report he received and how he was to have lunch with Ino and Lee at the ramen shop soon. Old habits sure die hard. Hinata enjoyed visiting Naruto, he always managed to brighten her day, even though her heavy crush for him was long over, she still held him in high regard and admired his attitude to life and almost everything else about the newly appointed Hokage.

His handsome features grew serious though, as soon as she began her report, after all death was not something to laugh about. Even though Naruto despised the thought of putting someone to death, in fact it made him cringe, but it was a hokage's duty to do this. That was why he chose Hinata, not only could she handle any hiccups, if they were to happen, but he always thought she was good at making people happy. She had certainly made him a great deal happier when he was down and if he could do anything for the people suffering such a cruel fate, he wanted to make them feel happiness, even if it were for only a brief moment before death. After all, everyone deserved to be happy. Knowing Hinata, he also knew she could handle the serious, quiet, mysterious people well, she had spent a large amount of time with Shino and Shino still creeped him out, and the same was said the other way round. Hinata seemed to bother Sasuke less then Sakura seemed to bother him. Hell, during academy days Sasuke even chose to sit next to Hinata, just to fill in one spot in which his many devoted fan girls would squabble over.

Hinata cleared her throat, she could roughly guess how this would affect him, and he would be devastated. "Naruto-sama, there is also the issue of the next convicted man to be executed.."

Naruto's ears pricked up, this was not an average part of the report, normally it would just be how the execution went, which in most cases, would be smoothly, quick and painless and then she would fill him in on their last wishes, that they were carried out and he would always feel a little more relief when Hinata told him that they did spend their last moments alive being happy, but this was different, Hinata never mentioned who was next, until now that is.

"It is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto flinched and Hinata looked down ashamed at what she was putting him through, but it was better that he knew she told herself, Naruto would've wanted to know. An awkward silence lingered between the two, seemingly stretching for what seemed hours. She felt something warm and firm wrap around her, a softly shivering, brightly coloured bundle was leaning into Hinata's neck, and she embraced him back, feeling his pain as if it were her own, if in only the hope that she could take some of his pain away.

Hinata's words had pierced him like a needle pricking skin, and he felt a terrible pain rise in his chest. This ache had come back, come back after so long. He remembered it well, he felt it all the time when he was alone, so many years ago. A whole book of images flashed through his mind, and brought him to only one conclusion, Sasuke. He felt the tears burn as he tried to hold them back, and he felt that pain in his throat from being so dry, he stood up and walked to Hinata, her head down and hands grasped tighly at the sleeves of her so well known jacket. He gently held her, he needed human touch, he needed to be reminded that he was not alone, she was soft, and comfortable and smelled pleasant, and she held him back, gently cradling him while he sobbed into her jacket, and he felt the pain ease. It was a simple gesture, but it helped so much and that's what he decided he would do for Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stood there, still holding him, and she felt the tremors ease. Carefully, she stopped patting him, and held him, as delicately as if she were to hold his soul, his very fragile, loving, giving, caring soul. She softly whispered in his ear, her tone calm and reassuring. "What shall we do?"

Hinata's voice always helped him, all the times when he felt so venerable, she was there to whisper soft soothing words, her voices always helped. He answered her question. "I don't know."

He began to shiver again, but Hinata stopped him, whispering to him the same if she were to calm a crying child, very gently. "It's nearly lunchtime, you should not keep Lee san waiting," she patted him once more and very gently, let him go. "And I don't think Ino-chan will take your tardiness with grace." She said softly, but jokingly. Naruto chuckled and gave her a weak smile, she sure knew him like a book, he quietly agreed in a broken voice and then they parted.

-----------------

Naruto walked slowly down the road which he knew so well, the road to Ichuraku's. Still adorned in his usual orange outfit, he felt that the official Hokage robes were, well, too official. He walked quietly, unusually quiet for him, while lost deep in thought.

What should he do about Sasuke? He'd known Sasuke all his life. Sasuke had been his best friend, inspiration and rival all at once. He'd swore to bring that teme back after the Orochimaru incident, and he did. Sasuke had killed his brother and Orochimaru and had willingly come back and it had been tough for him to sentence Sasuke, but he knew the teme understood and he hardly put up a fight.

It always puzzled him, what could possibly be running through his head? It still gave him a headache when he thought about it too much; it gave him heartache when he thought about Sasuke being put to death. After all, they always had a silent type of friendship, it was different from all his other friends, they were openly accepting of him, they cheered him up and made him feel loved. Sasuke was an exception, so was Hinata. Sasuke was his driving force, his goal, to be better and stronger, wether as Hinata was his silent comfort. He would always wonder if Sasuke would ever need comfort, he'd gone down to visit his former best friend a few times. They would have a conversation that beared uncanny resemblance to the conversations they had a kids. Where He would talk and Sasuke would show him that he was listening by a soft grunt or sigh, sometimes even muttering 'dobe' when Naruto finished recounting his many misadventures of being Hokage. If he closely into the murky darkness of Sasuke's cell, he could've sworn that Sasuke wore his famous smirk. It would make his day, just knowing he'd made Sasuke smirk, after all if was close enough to a smile, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

A Loud pitched shrieked jolted him out of his thoughts, he was still walking down the dusty road but now Ino was jumping up and down in the distance, waving her arms violently. He smiled and felt his sudden bout of depression easing. Naruto straightened up a bit, and tried to look more dignified, his slightly puffy eyes making it hard to do so.

Ino rushed to him, a bit peeved that he'd been late, she decided she would meet him with a playful bop on the head, but withdrew when she noticed Naruto's face did not have it's usual cheery brightness. Being Ino, she decided she would be nosy and find a solution to Naruto's problem so he could be happy again. She liked him that way.

"Honey, what's wrong?" There was a still silence, Naruto looked down at his feet and Ino took him by the hand firmly and led him down the road, the distinct smell of high quality ramen being cooked wafted around Naruto. Reminding him that Ino had asked him a question that he still had to answer. 'Oh how ramen can do wonders' thought Naruto.

"It's Sasuke.."

That was all she needed to hear, 'so it was time..' she thought. The walked into the shop, Ino moving the plastic strips of the makeshift door aside, so Naruto could continue.

"I don't- I don't know what to do." He managed to croak out. Naruto felt the stinging sensation start to prick his eyes again; it was so hard to stay composed when it came to the 'Sasuke Issue'.

Ino sat, Naruto sitting crest fallen on the left of her. She fiddled with her blond fringe absent minded, brushing out the tangles with long slender fingers and twirling stray pieces around, just thinking. 'So what could she do?'

"Naruto-san. What is wrong?" A familiar shiny black bowl cut popped out from behind Naruto, his abnormally circular eyes filled with a deep concern for his friend. Ino spoke first.

"Lee, It's Sasuke."

"Oh.. I see." Rock Lee gave his Hokage friend a pat on the back and sat down on the vacant side of Naruto. Ino ordered, and the ramen was served. For once in Naruto's eventful life, was not overjoyed at the sight of his favourite pork miso ramen. Quietly, the muttered their 'Ittadakimasu's and all began to eat, lost in thought about the fox boy sitting beside them and a certain dark haired Uchiha.

-----------

A/N

eh. Do you think I should make the chapters longer? so that the sections flow more? tell me. cos chapters round 500 words usually have the same scene cut into little pieces, and I don't know if people like that or not. So yea, give me a shout. Let me know what u think.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stared sadly down at him ramen. He'd hardly touched it, instead he remembered the times when he brought Sasuke, with much reluctance to his favourite place. He sighed, picking up his chopsticks, he snapped them apart and realized that they were bound together so firmly, but could be broken apart in a matter of seconds and never be put back together again, at least, not in the same way that they had been. He breathed in deeply, the smell of his lunch somewhat calming him, just a little. Staring down at his soup, he saw his forlorn looking facial features reflected in the misty soup one last time. Then he ate.

After a lot of consideration, Ino had thought of a reasonable solution. She was somewhat impressed herself about how many propositions she had made and declined in her head within such a short time. Being on the same team as 'Shouji king' Shikamaru had kind of rubbed off on her.

"Naruto... We can still do something for Sasuke."

The melancholy blond looked up, and Lee popped his head out again in interest.

"You have always wanted to make people happy, I know that very well Naruto." She brought both her hands up to his face, cupping it gently with her florist's hands.

"Sasuke has another week to live, yes?" Naruto's head nodded between Ino's gentle hands.

"Then we will use this whole week to make him happy. You can stay with him, I'm sure Sakura will be happy to take up your position just for now."

Naruto considered it. He slowly shook his head from left to right, his eyes burning again. Ino understood. It was too much pain for Naruto. Her hands fell, her possible solution declined. Her hopes shot down like a game pigeon that been hit.

Lee realised the situation and decided to raise one important question.

"What if you send someone else Naruto?"

Immediately, one person sprang to Naruto's mind, and it felt as if someone had lifted something heavy of his chest. He could breathe freely again. He closed his eyes and sighed, relieved. He began to eat his ramen with much zest once again. Ino looked over at Lee, and winked, proud of him for making her Naruto himself again. Lee just smiled back, his massive eyes holding somewhat of a twinkle in them and they all returned to their ramen, finishing their lunch in a calm, unworried silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata stood in front of the same steel door she visited everyday, but today, it was different, very different. Taking a deep breathe of fresh air, before she'd have to spend an extended period of time breathing stale dank air, she thought back to the mission assigned to her in the morning.

_Naruto was up early. Sitting at his official Hokage chair, he faced the windows, staring out at the grey morning, thinking deeply about how to set his plan to work. A small knock awakened him from his semi consciousness. _

"_Enter." A soft creak could be heard as Hinata opened the door a crack, just enough to slip through._

"_You asked for me Naruto-sama?"_

"_Not sama, just Naruto."_

"_Hai."_

_Naruto turned his chair around, his sleepless night clearly visible. Hinata's face flooded with concern, seeing her friend like this was a rare occasion, an unwanted occasion. Walking up to his desk, she kneeled, so she could him eye to eye. She already had a pestering feeling about what this conversation was going to be cantered around._

"_I-It's about Sasuke." Naruto's voice was soft, somehow faraway, maybe in a happier place, a happier time. He looked down at his hands resting on the table. He watched Hinata's hands gently take his into hers. Clasping them together softly, she smiled._

"_I guessed that much." He chuckled softly. She was definitely the right person for the job._

"_Hinata-chan, you have a new mission." She listened intently._

"_For this week, Sasuke's ... last week, you'll make him happy. For fill his last wishes.." His grip tightened a little, and she squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him._

"_I understand. I will do my best Naruto-kun." Looking up into her eyes, he saw the concern, the determination and the kindness she always had and gave to anyone, no matter what their past was. No anger or fear. That was the Hinata he loved, fearless, forgiving and compassionate. He leaned over his desk, scattering some of his paper work, and pulled her into a hug._

"_Thank you."_

Letting out her deep in held breathe, she pushed the thick metal doors open, and then vanished behind them.

Sasuke had his eyes closed. He counted the seconds, when he had nothing to do, which was often. So far he was up to something around six thousand, sometimes he forgot what number and just heard a repetitive ticking noise inside his head, like a clock, and so far he estimated that it was around 9:30am. His brows furrowed, now two sets of ticking filled his mind, one sounded more like footsteps. His further furrowed his brows. Lunch was not until 1:30pm. He sat up, earning more harsh squeaks from his prison mattress. Could he be going insane? It was certainly possible, he'd been in here for about two years already. He'd counted seconds, had a mental clock in his head and sometimes, on rare occasion, talked to his reflection, when he didn't feel like eating his daily lunch of soup. His backed hunched over, he listened carefully, his mental clock silenced for the time being. Yes, the tapping sound of footsteps on a stone floor was still there and it was getting louder. His assumptions were proven white when a familiar bright eyed silhouette stopped outside his door.

His door? Why? It wasn't lunch time and he had six days to go. Why was this happening?

A small flicker of panic flashed in his dark eyes. He didn't like not being in control, he despised it.

The soft clicking of footsteps were silenced, and now replaced by the ear wrenching rusty whines of his metal-bar door being pushed aside. The silhouette opened the door wide enough to slip in.

Sasuke stayed attentive, his sharingan already swirling, he observed the figure standing before him. The light from outside caused the door to cast strips of shadow upon the foreign person, they seemed to bow, their darkened face moving closer, and some light managed to sneak past the metal bars to just barely illuminate their face. He squinted, and then did a double take.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N from here on, the story goes wild, chock full of strange misunderstandings. Sasuke may seem kinda OC later on and the chapters will gradually get longer, there up already from 400 words to around 700. Also, I won't be able to update for a week, but I promise i'll make up for it.

I hope everyone enjoys the story

--------------------------

"Hyuuga?"

"Hai, Uchiha-san."

Hinata could almost laugh at his expression, a mix between shocked, surprised, and maybe happiness, however, his expression faded into one that seemed more forlorn. Hinata could tell he was troubled, Neji had taught her how to 'read' people.

"What is troubling you Uchiha-san?"

He slouched backwards, shoulders resting against her scar marked wall as she also sat, back straight, on the edge of the bed. He should warn her about the spring that jutted out there, but decided to observe her for the moment, in silence.

"You've lost your stutter."

"Hai, Uchiha-san. You are more talkative then I remember. "

"Being in solitary confinement for two years does things to you."

"I suppose so."

There was a pause, in which Sasuke decided whether on not a question that had been bothering from the first moment he had heard her footsteps.

"Is it... time...?"

Hinata pondered his question, thinking of a suitable answer.

"No, you have six days. In which you may make your last wish, or wishes."

"Oh."

"Please take off your shirt Uchiha-san."

"..."

Sasuke paused, had he just heard wrong?

"Wait what?"

"Take off your shirt and lie down, with your back facing me Uchiha-san."

Sasuke frowned at her, she had never been chasing after him before. Hinata sighed.

"I need to thread chakra into your system. It is a procedure to keep inmates under control if they should become a problem."

"Oh."

Sasuke slouched forward, bring his arms over his head, he pulled the dull prison smock off his top half, shooting a glance at Hinata to make sure she wouldn't try anything. She glared right back, in case he would do the same. She stood, allowing him to stretch out across the length of the pokey mattress, which she had the pleasure of sitting on. Activating her Byakugan, she scanned his body, running over the tenketsu points she would use to thread her strings through.

The bed screeched again when she added her extra weight to it, climbing over the Uchiha, she sat on his lower back and traced his chakra system with her fingers, unblocking any pressured paths and relaxing all the tensed chakra stems, preparing it the procedure.

Now becoming extremely suspicious, Sasuke told himself over and over that it was a necessary procedure, but still he had a little niggling feeling that made him nervous and uncomfortable. He hadn't come into contact with something warm that had a pulse in over 5 years, also counting his years with Orochimaru. He didn't count the snake sannin as a warm with a pulse, or a human for that fact. Now he was without his prison smock, laying on his stomach with the Hyuuga straddling his back and running her fingers all over him. This thought disturbed him and he told himself once more that it was only a procedure, nothing more, nothing less.

"This might sting. It would be best if you relaxed Uchiha-san."

Hinata kept her Byakugan on, sharpening the chakra she released from her fingers into a point, she burned into the tenkestu, keeping the 'needle' in the hole, she used her other had to trace along his chakra system. He flinched.

It wasn't a good feeling. Sasuke grimaced. It started with a sharp pinching feeling, and then it seemed where her other hand traced, a burning feeling followed. It wasn't an unbearable pain, but instead a dull pain that annoyed the hell out of him. Something akin to a headache that throbbed every time you looked left, or maybe a stomach ache that didn't leave you alone. Maybe talking would take his mind of the irritating feeling of pain.

"When did you lose your stutter?"

"Hmm? I grew out of it. It was gradual."

Hinata continued to concentrate on her work.

"So... You do this every week?"

"No Uchiha-san. Usually inmates are only bound by hands, arms and neck, though because you will be spending extended periods of time outside of the penitentiary, you need to be thoroughly confined."

"Oh."

Hinata was now half done. His shoulders and torso had been secured and now only his arms and neck were left.

"How many last wishes do I have?"

"As many as you see fit Uchiha-san."

"... Can I see Konoha again?"

"Yes, you may."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Well, I'm back from my week away, I do hope you continue reading my story and there might be a new one coming up, so stay tuned and enjoy.

--------------------

They walked along a dirt track, heading to nowhere in particular. The silence that hung over them was neither awkward nor thoughtful. Sasuke, now sporting gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt and slightly itchy from the chakra strings running through him, listened to his mental clock and any other sounds that came about, not used to company and not used to conversation, he continued to stay speech less. Hinata was hesitant, not knowing whether to strike up an uncomfortable conversation about landmarks that she guessed Sasuke already knew about, being one of the smartest from the rookie nine when they were still together. Her mind drifted seamlessly to reminisce of what had happened between them all, what had broken them all apart?

As if reading her mind, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What happened to the rookie nine?"

Hinata cleared her throat, looking down at the wide dirt track beneath her feet, wondering whether or not he was ready to take the truth. She concluded that he would be able to, after all, he'd taken the slaughter of his entire at the tender age of 8, losing everyone he'd ever cared for in one night. Taking a deep breathe she cleared her throat.

"Naruto is now Hokage."

He nodded, this fact already apparent to him.

"Kakashi still continues to teach, He and Anko-san are involved. Iruka is also still teaching at the academy, he married Shizune and she is due to have her second child in 3 months..."

He smirked.

"Naruto used to talk to me how he thought Iruka was gay because he didn't have a girlfriend."

Hinata chuckled softly, understanding just a tip of the ice-burg about how unique Naruto and Sasuke's friendship must've been. Thinking carefully, she articulated what she would say next.

"Sakura... passed away during a raid on the sound, Ino and Chouji were captured, no one is certain if they still live. Asuma died and Shikamaru moved to Suna with Temari when Gaara became official Kazekage."

She paused, waiting for any reaction from her acquaintance. None, so she continued.

"Neji is ANBU captain, he has been on a long-term mission for the past six months, Tenten tutors occasionally for the academy, and gives lectures of the aerodynamic quality of different weapons, Lee and Gai are still very much the same, the own a dojo together, they're not actually part of the rookie nine but..."

Sasuke's minded drifted, wondering when Sakura had died and how, though unapparent as it was, he still harboured certain feelings, maybe not love, maybe not even a liking, but a certain appreciation for offering him her heart, knowing the full truth that it would not be the same case the other way round. He'd wanted to visit her this last week, and thank her once again, for just trying to be there for him and being there for Naruto when he had left. Turning his gaze skyward, he watched the falling dusk, a deeper hue beginning to seep into the vast expanse of blue. Smirking at how alike the colour was to Naruto's cheery eyes.

'_So you became Hokage in the end, even when it seemed utterly against the odds...'_

"... Shino lives the quiet life and... Kiba died during a mission to the cloud, Akamaru lives with me now. Kurenai didn't take Asuma's death well and I haven't seen her since last year's winter festival."

Her gaze fell on the quiet man beside her, he had his eyes to the sky, watching the first of the stars come out. She sighed, talking about the breakup of her fellow team mates and friends was not an easy thing to do. Her thoughts lingered the most on Kiba, it had been on that same mission that Hinata realized her 'crush' on Naruto was more of an admiration and that maybe she liked Kiba a little more than she should. She sighed and kicked the dirt path, funny how life worked, it always gave you something, but took something away in return. She'd been given peace within her family, the main and branch house now on good terms, but then fate had taken away Kiba, her long term friend and new found 'crush'. She felt a small tightness of her heart and the familiar sensation of sadness. Shaking her head, she urged herself not to cry. It wasn't what Kiba would've wanted. Kiba would've wanted her to be happy. Keep on living life and maybe even find another person to love, and take good care of Akamaru of course.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N for those who noticed, let's just say only chouji was captured and when Sakura was mentioned way back, it was meant to be Sai. I know I'm being lazy, but I'm not sure how to re edit chapters once submitted.

here is the first 1000+ word chapter yay!

----------------------

Night had already fallen by the time the two had reached Hinata's apartment. She'd long since defected from the Main Hyuga residence, wanting to live her own life without the traditional clan rules. Hinata unlocked the door with a satisfying click and barking could be heard from inside her home.

Stepping inside, she slipped off her shoes, and flicked on the light. The darkness evaporated and a large white dog stood on the pine board floors, wagging his tail slowly back and forth. Akamaru cocked his head to the side and whined, he would be hungry by now and no doubt curious of Hinata's extra company. His paws made soft padding noises as he walked around them as they made their way down the hall, Hinata leading. The aging dog nudged Sasuke's hand, hopefully earning a pat. Hinata glanced behind her, smiling at the scene. It had been a long time since Akamaru had any male company.

They had a plain dinner that night, as Sasuke had requested it and then they had taken their individual showers while the other stood outside the door. Such precautions had to be taken, lest Sasuke escape. He'd already assured her he wouldn't, and she could see no deceit behind his eyes, but rules were rules, and rules are not meant to be broken. They spent most of his first day together in silence; there was no friendly banter or small talk. Just blissful silence.

Sasuke woke up routinely the next morning, it had become a set habit. The sirens in the morning where practically the only sound they heard during there AM hours, and he woke up even without them blaring into his ears. He slowly blinked open his eyes, only to be met with darkness. For a moment he thought it must've all been a dream, but then noticed the steady sound of breathing next to him and a weight that lay on his chest. Looking down he saw her hands there, clutched over the thin black material of his night shirt. His heart began to beat a little faster, making him feel extremely nervous. Turning his head he saw Hinata, she'd managed to kick off her blanket during the night. Staring at her face, he felt a twinge of something, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. She looked so peaceful when she slept. So innocent, compared to what he imagined his face would look like, contorted with rage and pain when he had his 'dreams'. Without thinking, his eyes began to roam downwards. The smooth pale skin of her neck and shoulders looked particularly smooth; he wondered what it felt like. Gulping, he came to the swell of her matured breasts. It didn't help that her silk lavender night gown was set at strange angles, showing more flesh than should've been there. His heart beat even faster as he came to the soft contours of her waist; the night gown did little to hide any of her curves. He began to sweat when he came to her hips, the silk gown had ridden up, and it no longer covered the desired proportion of leg that it should've. It seemed that the hormonal awkwardness of the puberty that he had missed, due to being with Orochimaru, had suddenly rushed back to haunt him. Sitting up, he reached over her. Intent on retrieving her blanket that must've been thrown onto the floor somewhere, otherwise it would cause him trouble, why did he have to be in the same bed anyway? Oh yes. Safety procedures, she was meant to be with him at all times, anywhere, any situation. He wondered if she would get suspicious if he requested a shower anytime soon. A cold shower of course, but she didn't have to know that...

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, the pressure of something heavy and hard pressed against her chest disturbing her time in the land of nod. Instinctively, she clenched her hands, a sharp pained yelp coming from the person above her. Wait... Person? Suddenly awake, Hinata was quickly terrified and confused. She shoved the being above her off, palms filled with nerve stem neutralizing chakra. She heard another pained gasp and a heavy thud. Reaching behind her, she drew open the curtains. The dawn light flooded in through the window, brightening the room considerably. Hinata looked down. A man in a dark night shirt lay sprawled on the ground, wheezing from apparent lung paralysis. She gasped, realising who it was and why they were there. Leaping off from the bed, she kneeled next to Sasuke, preparing to de-numbify his respiratory system, her hands glowed a faint green against his chest, now bare because she'd pulled the night shirt open to heal him properly.

Sasuke was confused, one minute he'd been on the bed, trying to recover her blanket so he wouldn't be forced to stare and then her hands had slipped down from his chest when he'd leaned over, slipping down into his boxer clad lap. She must've woken up, and for some bizarre reason, decided to 'squeeze'. Saying he was shocked was an understatement. He was stupefied, astounded. He'd yelped... An unmanly thing to do, and it must've frightened her. Next thing her knew, he was on his back against the floor having trouble breathing with pale streams of sunlight illuminating her silk clad body as she sat on his stomach with her hands upon his bare chest, bare because she'd practically ripped his clothes apart, he was thankful she sat just above what was below his stomach. He was sure if she'd noticed it would frighten her and she'd probably have him executed within the next 20 minutes. He felt the tightness of his chest loosen up a bit and breathing became slightly easier. Only to become exceptionally hard again when she lean back after their little healing session, the feeling of some living, breathing beautiful female human being rocking against him was too much for a 'love' deprived man. Shoving her off, he made for the shower in record time, Hinata being forcibly pulled along by the strings that still held them together.

----------------------

A/N just being curious, but what does a cold shower actually do?


	11. Chapter 11

A tall dark haired, distressed man stood in the shower, letting the cold water prick his pale skin and then roll off his body, he questioned his newly acquired feelings.

What was wrong with him? He'd never felt this way before, but then again, he'd never been in a situation like this before. He thought back to the puberty talk with Kakashi-sensei, both him and Naruto being parentless, Iruka had told Kakashi he'd have to be the one to explain. Supposedly when he 'hit' this puberty thing, he'd begin a mission across the borders of childhood, to adulthood, and never be able to come back. All the growing did indeed happen, and believe or not Sasuke had a 'minor' case of acne during his stay with Orochimaru, but no one said anything due to fear of being desecrated into a bloody stump of human flesh.

Kakashi had said that during puberty, you develop feelings for the opposite sex, different types of feelings, but Sasuke had never felt anything, not even with all the girls who would flirt to the degree that Mother Teresa would be turning in her grave. Naruto suggested that he was gay, then laughed at him, and assured him it would be ok, as long as Naruto and he would stay_ only_ friends, but he felt nothing for males either.

Naruto had a strange habit of ending up nearly naked on several occasions, which Sasuke had noted competitively that Naruto wasn't that bad looking, so Sasuke would have to work harder the leave his blonde friend looking like a homeless bum next to him, but he felt nothing else other than 'friendly' competition. Maybe it was his full hearted infatuation to kill Itachi that kept him distracted, but now there was no more aniki and for a fleeting moment, Sasuke wished his older brother would come back. Sighing, he banged his head against the white bathroom tiles. Clueless was not something Sasuke would like to be described as, so he came to the answer that he would ignore what ever happened, and live the rest of his short life as normal. Hearing Hinata ask him to finish soon, he turned the cold water tap all the way down, got out and prepared for the new day, very much unprepared for the events that were to play out in the near future.

Breakfast was quiet and plain, as was last night's dinner. They spoke nothing of the incident, both either opting to forget about it or lost in thought, to preoccupied to raise it in the absent conversation, the only sounds were the chorus of birds that sang outside the window and occasional snuffling of Akamaru who waited under the table for any scraps to fall, or be offered by Hinata.

After breakfast, scheduled was a trip to market, as Hinata had decided Sasuke would eat a better meal that night, despite his requests for boring food, Hinata would then let Sasuke eat out for lunch, have something creative instead of the soup she would normally give out to the inmates everyday, but first was Akamaru's daily morning walk. Kiba's older sister, Hana, had told her everything she ever needed to know about Akamaru to keep him happy, the morning walk was one of them. It would keep his heart muscles strong and his old joints flexible. They opted for the quieter streets that lacked the loud crowds as Akamaru had grown old, and the aged dog was no longer fond of loud noises, no longer used to loud energetic people, instead adjusting to Hinata's never raised volume. The senior dog seemed happy just sniffing passing scents, both familiar and new.

Looking absent mindedly at the dog snuffing about, Sasuke just couldn't help but be uncomfortable, ever since the incident in the morning, all he could think about was Hinata, it didn't help that she would be with him 24/7 which meant no solitary time to properly reflect. Funny how he had two years of solitary time he never needed, but needed it most right now. Taking swift glances at the girl beside him, she was wearing a thick fleece jacket, and warm wool scarf wrapped snug around neck, her nose buried in the scarf her breathe could be seen as white mist. Almost the same shade of her clan inherited eyes, yet different. He wished maybe he could study her eyes more, remember the subtle changes of tone and colour where the light touched and shadows swam, and unconsciously he began to think of her without meaning to. By the time he noticed she had stopped walking it was too late, and he walked head first into the door of her apartment. The wood making a deep thump sound as he stumbled backwards shocked at his own behaviour. He looked at her, and she looked back, eyes questioning him, a small amused smile hidden beneath the woolly scarf. He looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets and he felt the hot sensation of embarrassment colour his cheeks. What was wrong with him?...

----------------------------

A/N If fear that the development is going too fast, give me a shout if you think so too, but keep in mind Sasuke's lacked human companion ship for a long time, and I suppose being alone for too long affects people, not to mention Hinata and Sasuke are obligated to be together 24/7. so tell me if you think it's too fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Akamaru had dozed off in a patch of sunlight, content with the pleasant warmth. While Sasuke was having another shower, as it was the only thing he could do alone, even if she was just outside the door. Hinata was deep in thought, wondering why the felon needed at least 3 showers a day.

Maybe he missed running water, being in a maximum security prison, the showers were mass taken and in the shortest time possible, with cold water no doubt.

Maybe he liked to soak for long periods of time, maybe he liked being alone for once when he showered. Pondering the last thought, she began to feel quite dejected, and then shocked and appalled, she realized what she had just meant. Of course he likes showers alone, you stupid stupid woman.

Making a face, she teased herself for foolishness and then argued back that it was probably the sudden forced company of a very attractive male and then the fact, he probably hated being around her so much that made her crestfallen, yes that was it. ... Attractive male... heehee...

Hinata giggled at how dopey she was being, it was probably the constant drain of chakra that the binding caused, or maybe the steam that leaked out from behind that door that made her feel curiously high. ... Behind that door... heeheehee...

Grumbling, Sasuke stepped out of the shower, shaking his head, he scattered the wet drops that hung onto the tips of his hair. Looking back at his clothes, now unwearable because they'd managed to slip off the chair they were thrown onto and dropped down on to the water-puddled floor.

He sighed, he'd have to wear a towel or something, then ask Hinata for some new clothes. Raising an eyebrow, he pondered over if he'd have to wear womens clothing if she had no more unisex clothes, that would be bad...

Wrapping a white towel tightly around his waist, he made sure it wasn't to become undone. Then trying his best to not lose his nerves in front of the Hyuga girl, he yanked open the door. He heard a frightened squeal , then the girl who'd occupied his thoughts lately fell straight into his arms.

He figured she must gotten tired from standing up and decided to lean on the door. He scolded himself for boring her, for he'd been taking many showers lately, and the Hyuga was left with nothing to do except wait outside a door.

Looking down at girl, he met a curious pair of lavender eyes. Following her stare, he remembered his half nakedness, deciding to observe her behaviour further, curious at what she would do, so he looked down once more. He smirked, she'd passed out.

Eyes fluttering open, Hinata realized she was lying in her room, but how had she gotten there...? Hearing a rustling noise behind her, she turned abruptly, meeting with the sight of an attractive males back.

Then the memories came flooding back and she had to grab the bed post for support, in case she fainted again. Looking back at him, she saw that he was standing in front of the dresser, it's doors flung wide open. He must've been looking for clothes, which must've meant his old ones had gotten wet, she hoped he'd missed her undergarment drawer.

Unable to stop herself, her curious eyes began to scan his body, and it seemed like he hadn't been able to find a suitable top yet. Her eyes continued to rove down, and her heart skipped a beat, but there was a white towel in the way. Sighing, she felt very relieved, yet slightly disappointed, but since when had she become so perverted?

Hearing his guard sigh behind him, he swivelled around, afraid he'd been caught in the act of sorting through her underwear, no no, he wasn't sorting, and it wasn't through her underwear. He was searching for clothes, and just happened to linger over all the lacy little pieces of undergarment, yes that's what it was, he was definitely completely innocent.

"Hey Hyuga, where do you keep normal clothes?"

Hinata snapped out of her deep thinking, pondering the reason why she had acted so strangely just previously.

"E-eh? Oh. Top left drawer are tops, just beneath that is pants and such."

He turned back to sorting again, picking out an outfit similar to his previous outfit, looking back he made a hand motion that signalled to Hinata to turn around so he could change, not bothered to drag Hinata to the bathroom because he figured she'd be sick of the place. Blushing, Hinata obliged, secretly asking herself whether she should take a sneaky peak or not. She decided on no, trying her best to regain her usually innocent character.

_What could it have been? I didn't eat anything funny, did I? No, I didn't, otherwise Sasuke and Akamaru would be nutty as well... Could it have actually been the steam? Oh my! It must've been... I normally don't have showers hot enough to make steam... and last time I went to a bathhouse, Neji told me to never go again... I wonder what happened that day..?_

"I'm done."

Hinata was pulled out of her thinking once again, though happy she'd found the possible cause for her unusual dopey-ness.

---------------

next chapter, the story will get more dramatic, and a the harsher side of Hinata will come out. There might also be a small oneshot retelling what happened on the day Hinata went to the bathhouse. Oh, and I broke the paragraphs more, so it would be easier for the eyes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I tank everyone for their great positive encouragement :


	13. Chapter 13

All washed and changed, it was time for the two to go to market. Taking the same route as Akamaru's walk, she diverted onto the main street and was immediately bustled about. Sighing in annoyance, Hinata made note to stay closer to Sasuke, as people often walked into the strings and tugged on them, resulting in a nasty jerk for Hinata, and a sharp stinging sensation for Sasuke.

The flow of people thinned for a moment, and Hinata glued herself to Sasuke's side, producing a faint blush upon his cheeks, she was careful not to lose him when the shoppers began to mass again. Checking her mental list, Hinata directed them to the first shop were they would be making purchases. Squeezing through the crowd, they slipped inside a cool store with rows upon rows of fruits and vegetables, all stacked neatly side by side.

It was at the tomato isle that Sasuke noticed a dodgy looking group of men following them, before Sasuke could say anything to Hinata, they began to walk towards them, the leader carrying a distinct swagger and arrogant air about him.

"Hey pretty lady, how bout you join us for some fun?" Drawled the leader, the distinct burning smell of tobacco lingering on his breathe. Hinata looked up from her shopping, shooting the group of men a dismissive glare that clearly said 'back off.' The leader made a playful hiss that was more threatening than playful. Then someone from the back of the group decided to pipe up.

"She's giving you the silent treatment boss! You can't let that slide." The rest of the gang nodded in approval, muttering to each other, all wondering what their 'boss' would do in retaliation.

"I guess I can't, can I?" The leader reached out a dirty hand to cup Hinata's face, but before he could do anything, another hand intervened. He glared, looking up, coming face to face with Sasuke, who stood inches taller than the slimy man.

Sasuke growled, the leader smirked, then ooo's and aaa's came from the group behind them. Sasuke clenched the hand holding the other mans arm, the other mans smirked began to disappear, instead his face began to contort in pain, his arm nearly on the verge of snapping. Sasuke raised his fist, ready to make the last offence against the other who had dared look at Hinata the wrong way.

There came a pained yelp, instead it came from Sasuke. Taking him everything not to scream out in pain, he released the leader of the gang to claw at his own body. It felt as if the skin was being ripped of his back and then an unbearable burning feeling was ripping him from inside out. The pain slowly subsided, and he felt someone push him out of the way, a soft gentle voice uttered an order and then the searing pain came back.

"_Let me handle them."_

Hinata had noticed the crooked men the moment she felt Sasuke tense, her byakugan flickered, visible for only a second before it vanished again. So there were 7 men, none of them with more chakra than Sasuke. They would be no problem, as long as everything went smoothly. Hearing the leader of the pack talk, she looked up, glaring.

If they knew the Hyuga clan, they would be wise to back off now. They seemed to have missed the obvious hint and continued to provoke her, the leader lifted his hand, ready to grab at her face and then she would have the opportune moment to strike.

Before that moment came, Sasuke stepped in front her, blocking her perfect hit. Inwardly cursing, she understood he was only trying to care and protect her, but his intervention only made things significantly more complicated.

Her Byakugan flaring up again, she witnessed the scene through Sasuke. His chakra core began to flare, and Hinata gasped, he wouldn't would he? He couldn't! It would put him on his deathbed 4 days early.

Hinata began to apply her chakra to the strings running through him, she'd stopped him just in time, before he could land a last punch upon the leader, before he could snap the other man's neck in a matter of seconds. Wincing as he screamed out in pain, she pushed him gently aside, the quicker she dealt with these men, the sooner he would be out of pain.

----------------------------------

The grocery shopping had been forgotten, instead Hinata had gone to the medicinal store, and bought lotion, to apply to the red welts that would be all across his back, the result of the control method.

The gang had been punished for their ill intentions, and unfortunately, Sasuke had been punished too. The pack of men had been left paralysed and knocked out in the grocery store, the damage was minimal, but Hinata paid for it anyway.

She'd healed Sasuke as best she could through his clothes and they inched they're way through the heavy market crowds once again. They stopped at a quiet park, where the passer bys were few and she fed him lunch, convinced he would be too exhausted to move after the ordeal.

Hinata brushed the stray strands of violet that fell over her face, the wind making it swish. Holding her chopsticks still, she kept the cooling rice balanced in between and slipped it gently into his parted mouth. He chewed then swallowed, everything felt numb, his body, his brain, everything. Hinata had taken only 30 seconds to defeat all 7 men, but pain made everything more intense and Sasuke knew of only one other justu that brought pain on such a high degree level.

Sighing, he thought maybe the numbness was a good thing, if it wasn't there, he was sure his heart would be beating at a nearly painful rate, feeding eachother was something only lovers do, and he tried not to think about that too much. She fed him some more onigiri and he decided he'd strike up a conversation.

"Since when did you get so strong?" She looked slightly startled at his question, but decided not to take it as an insult and answered anyway.

"It was also a gradual thing, and since when did you become so caring?" He looked more than startled at her rebuke, and decided not to answer, instead opting to frown, he blushed without his consent, and Hinata laughed at him.

"Che." There was a silence, and Hinata fed him some more rice.

"How does binding work?" She nodded thoughtfully, thinking up an informatory explanation.

"When I thread strings through your system, what happens most of the time is your body tries to reject it, however there's only a tiny amount of my chakra in your body so you only feel a slightly tingly-itchy feeling.

After a while your body gets used to it, however when you went out of control, I apply my chakra to the strings, and your body tries to fight against it, my chakra will burn in your system and you chakra will fight it by trying to out burn mine, and since chakra runs throughout your body, every part of you becomes immobile with pain. No damage is done except numbing."

Her speech concluded, Sasuke nodded, taking it all in.

"Well why did you have to stop me? I could've gotten rid of the bastards without a sweat."

She frowned.

"If you had caused any damage to civilians or public property, you'd be executed immediately, the strings are for that reason exactly, to make sure you don't do any damage."

He smirked, and let a short smug laugh.

"And since when did you care?" She frowned again, an odd smile playing on her lips and she went back to feeding him, shoving rice and vegetables into his mouth that was so full of silly questions, and then she asked herself, _why did she care?_

_----------------------------_

A/N So the relationship beginning to form, and I'm horrible at writing pain. Tada! A nice, spaced out, lenghtly chatper, well maybe not that lengthly but I'm working on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Half way through his meal, Hinata found that holding the chopsticks still was becoming increasingly hard, it always seemed the more she focused on her task, the more her hands started to shake. She could barely get his meal halfway there, and it only made it worse she saw him smirked, it made her want to laugh when he smirked mouth open, something alike to a soundless laugh.

After many attempts she managed to get over the half way mark, but still, she never quite made it there, and the rice would fall onto his pants. She hastily picked off all the sticky rice from his crotch area, and after the second time she'd done that he didn't seem to want her feeding him anymore.

So feeling disappointed for being useless, Hinata just sat, and listened to the sound of his munching.

Sasuke chewed away, deeply involved in his own thoughts. The numbness was turning into that weird prickling sensation that gnawed at him whenever he moved, he ignored it anyway, busy with his own thoughts.

He wondered what she thought of him, whether they were friends, more than that, or just acquaintances. At first, she'd been completely professional, he was only a job to be finished, just another person to make happy. Lately though, something had changed, he was sure of it. Her soft voice came from behind him, and he soaked it in the best he could.

"Sasuke-san, why don't you ask for much?" He looked to the side, and met with the sight of a curious pair of lavender eyes, moving most of the food to the sides of mouth, his cheeks puffed out, she smiled at the sight, and he ignored the fog creeping into his brain and replied to the query anyway.

"Hm? What do you mean?" She sighed at his answer, a tiny frown painted on her usually serene face.

"You've only ask for showers and simple dinners, there must be more?" Peering into his eyes, she searched maybe for a direct answer, hm. Inside he laughed, as hard as she searched, she wouldn't see anything unless he allowed it, and that was not about to happen, not with what was running through his head at the moment.

"There is, but they are neither important nor possible." His answer was frank, short and simple, almost dismissive. Her eyes fell from him, and decided to linger on her linked hands that lay still on her lap. Still she managed to answer back quite promptly.

"Like what? We can try, at least."

"I wanted to talk to Sakura, I wanted to see Naruto." _I wanted to have a chance with you. _She looked up again, hands clamping together, mouth like a small open kiss.

"You can see Naruto! We can go to the Hokage Tower right now." She straightened up, ready to grab him and pull him along, but slowed herself when she saw him make no move to get up anytime soon.

"You really think he'd be able to take it? Hm? If he's the same Naruto I know, he'll be wearing his heart on his sleeves and if you want to see him in pain, it's your choice." She sat back down, knowing he was absolutely right.

Another noise was heard, it was neither Sasuke or Hinata, but instead, Hinata's stomach, a low growl, that made Sasuke smirk. Skilfully, he used the chopsticks' flat side, he gathered what was left of the rice and brought it to her mouth, shyly she snapped up the rice from the end of the chopsticks and turned away, hiding the blush that so beautifully stained her cheeks.

He had another clump of rice ready for her when she turned around again, the blush had faded but return when she took the new rice from his chopsticks, a few stray grains of rice managing to get stuck to her chin. He smirked, picking those few grain off and letting her nibble them off his fingers. A strange feeling arose in his gut and the little part of him that was only natural was thinking very very bad thoughts. He was now almost as rosy as her, but not quite.

"Well well well..."

Both gasped, and turned to see an unfamiliar man standing infront of the bench they sat on. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, fuming that the moment had been ruined and surprised that he hadn't noticed earlier. Hinata stared right through the man, her eyes unreadable but unsettling, due to their startling lack of hue if one was not to look closely.

"Aren't the lovers going to congratulate me?"

Sasuke made to stand, but Hinata's arm weakly blocked him, he slowly sat back down, getting the hint loud and clear.

_Let me handle them._

"I figured it out..." said the strange man, he tapped his fore finger on his temple, his grin lecherous.

Sasuke bared himself for the pain that would come, but it never did. He relaxed, shocked to see Hinata not moving at all, still with her hands gently clasped together in her lap.

"Boss, Little miss pretty lady's given up, it seems she doesn't want him to get hurt no more. Gang you can come on out."

There was a rustling in the trees, and a group of 20 or so men dropped down from the branches above them. Sasuke snarled, but didn't make a move, instead waiting for Hinata to take care of the men. She still wasn't doing anything. _She was waiting for the moment, that's it. Wait. Wait for it._

The leader was walking closer now, and he had a limp, that same disgusting man. _Closer, any closer and soon Hinata would snap._

The same arm that Sasuke had almost broken, a swollen purple wrist that was connected to the hand was almost caressing her cheek. _Hinata. Attack. Do something. Now._

But the girl who kept him in control stayed still, eyes drained of life, completely blank. _What the hell was she doing?_

The leader's face was so close, lips almost brushing against hers, Sasuke was on the brink of snapping. His fists clenched, almost yearning to use the chidori on the sleazy bastard who was touching Hinata. Feeling his chakra burn, She jerked her head towards him and her fists clenched on her lap. Her eyes watery with a plea.

_Let me handle them._

The material of her pants crumpled beneath her fisted hands, and Sasuke felt the energy from him drain. _No. No, No! You're not going to let them.._

Two of the men from the group, grabbed at Hinata, pulling her to stand up, then forcing her limp form up against a nearby tree, and ignoring Sasuke entirely. She whimpered when the leader began to tug down the elastic of her pants, she tried to scream when he thrust a hand down into her underpants, but the other hand of his smothered her mouth and he only laughed when she tried desperately to escape, he laughed, he jeered and he would pay. Inside Sasuke's mind, there was nothing but crimson and the homicidal rage that tore at his mind.

There was nothing but rage running through him when she broke those strings, there was no pain as his back became a tattered mess, the was no fear when he felt the power return to him, only anger when the dirty man continued to touch and violate, only pride when he slaughtered those 23 men, only fulfilment when left was only rotting charred flesh and blood splattered on the grass, both his and the enemy, and large gaping holes where hearts had once been, ripped through with white sparks of lightning. And then, there was nothing but darkness.

She fell loose from their hold, the irregular prick of something hot against her bared stomach and she knew, she knew he'd snapped. She watched the man before her lose the life in his eyes, his heart had been torn out and the blood drained from him, splattering all over her front, he fell away and there was the man who she'd tried to so hard to be strong for. Soon he fell too, and she collapsed beside him, the tears that ran down her face like tiny rivers that washed away the blood that clung onto her cheeks. The red water tears that landed on his face, as she watched the sharp edge to his defined eyes blur, and she held him close as she felt him fade.

_I wanted to protect you, seeing you in pain was not what I wanted, I was willing to make a sacrifice, I was willing to be hurt on your behalf, Why did you throw that away? Why did you have to think of me, why did you have to care, why did you have to make me feel this way..._

_------------------------------_

A/N Sasuke hasn't died,irregular prick of something hot against her bared stomach Chidori that Sasuke used on the man infront of Hinata.


	15. Chapter 15

-------------------

Hinata sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles the never ceased to appear on his bed sheets. He'd scared her, scared her to the brink of a breakdown, but the Tsunade, who still ran as head specialist doctor told her that everything would be fine. She sincerely hoped so.

It been 9 hours since the incident, 8 hours and 53 minutes since they first entered the hospital, making most of the people in the area, shriek, gasp and faint, 7 hours since he'd come out of the emergency room, 4 hours since he'd been allowed visitors, and 3 and a half hours since she'd first been brave enough to see how he was doing and now she was counting the minutes until he would wake up.

Carefully, she slipped her hand into his, making sure not to actually move his bandaged appendage. She sighed, once again and just thought.

It had been a long time since something like this had ever happened, since any of her missions had gone awry. It was true that in her earlier youth most missions were a failure, but she'd worked so hard and eventually it paid off, she'd managed to even bring her 42 success rate to 97.5, and then of course there was that mission to the cloud, that one disastrous mission to the cloud.

Recalling it now, it seemed a little strange that she wouldn't have noticed earlier. Kiba had been in the same class as Hinata for the whole duration of the academy, he was her partner when they paired up and they sat together during class, and then miraculously ended up on the same team, back then they'd been only friends.

Hinata remembered Kiba telling her the exact moment that he knew it was something more than that, Kiba had been sparring with Shino, and Shino had won, as usual. Kiba said he'd felt distracted that day and as usual, Hinata would clean him up after the fight, he said the moment their eyes locked he knew he wanted to be with her the rest of his life, Akamaru enthusiastically agreed. The years went by, they stayed close and only grew closer. _Stupid mission_.

_Stupid people_ who had threatened to cut out her eyes for a bounty. Kiba had gotten heated, and then a _stupid fight_ broke out. Kiba had been held down and beaten, right in front of her. They called him awful names, holding Akamaru back, as the frantic dog desperately tried to rush to his master side. She wanted to hurt those people for what they had done, she wanted them to suffer, she wanted them to die, and they had, by her hands alone, and she still wished that she could've killed them at least five times over, once just wasn't enough.

By the time it was long over, she feared it be too late. Kiba was rushed to the hospital and died soon after, and it was all because of a stupid mission. She sighed, gently squeezing Sasuke's hand, hoping he'd squeeze back. Tsunade had said everything would be fine, that's exactly what they had said about Kiba. She frowned, feeling very bitter she cursed masculinity and it's illogical urge to break out in violence when other men came onto what they thought was 'theirs'. How primitive...

She decided to find a less upsetting outlet, and turned to watch his face, he looked somewhat peaceful, sometimes he would frown and sometimes he'd smirk, she swore she even saw the tiniest smile, but most of the time, he just looked asleep. She wondered what could be going through his head, wondering what on earth had possessed him to forcibly break her chakra strings. It wasn't an easy thing to do, not even when they were strung on the outside, but threaded through your system? Nearing Impossible, definitely humanly impossible, but not for Sasuke apparently.

Sighing, she wondered what was happening on the outside, it wasn't much a secret when she'd come bursting into the hospital main gates crying for help covered in blood while holding a limp rag of a man, but so far she'd been the only visitor.

Sasuke had been right, not even Naruto was ready to see him, but she swore she heard his voice somewhere far away. Maybe she was dreaming. She'd seemed to doze off a lot at the moment, the activities of day had been tiring to say the very least, and Sasuke hadn't exactly been easy to lug around. It didn't help that the sunlight streaming into the room made her feel warm and every now and again a gentle breeze would float in from a slightly parted window.

The weather was perfect despite her mood and situation. Naruto's far away voice was a little louder now, she sighed again and let her head rest on Sasuke's stubborn wrinkly blanket. _Hm.. There was Naruto's voice again, sounds like he's right outside the door. Maybe Sasuke was wrong._

There was a click. _The door being opened_

Another click. _The door is being shut_

A few rhythmic tapping noises. _Naruto's shoes._

And then a soft sigh. _Naruto_

Not moving, Hinata just sort of rolled her head around on the spot, too exhausted to really do anything.

"Hello Naruto-sama." He coughed, and wondered if she was all right.

"Yeah, hey Hinata. You ok?" She frowned slightly, still slumped onto the bed.

"Sasuke-san is the one in hospital, shouldn't you be asking about him?" Naruto coughed again, this time Hinata looked up.

"Sasuke-teme will be fine, he always is, but you sure you're ok?" She frowned again, this time staring into his eyes, obviously disapproving with his uncaring attitude to his friend.

"Hinata, for all the years I've been with him, I know he can't die. Well... He can't die if he doesn't have to... I guess." She softened, so he was trying to be brave, she sighed once again, she supposed he knew Sasuke best, as best friends do, but still Sasuke had just be proven wrong, sort of, I mean, if Naruto was here to see her and...

"Are both of you ok then?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes, Tsunade-sama says he should be fine, as long as he doesn't stress him self or scratch his back on a cactus or something..." Naruto laughed weakly, understanding the joke that Hinata was still a little confused about.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" She sighed and nodded.

"Ask away, Naruto-sama." He fiddled a bit, scuffing his shoes on the floor, making a squeak and leaving a nasty black streak.

"Do you... Like Sasuke?" She thought for a moment, what would sound acceptable without a double meaning.

"Hm. Yes, he's quite nice."

"No, I mean, like like..?" Said Naruto obviously unable to put his words into sensible phrases. "Like... Love?"

She stared at him, as if some viral fungus had sprouted from his nose. He coughed desperately trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yea.." said Naruto, Hinata stayed silent, mouth slowly falling open. Not sure what to say, just gaping like a dying fish. "Well, I mean, you sighed a lot and that usually means... Well yea."

She sighed, defeated. So she did care, more than she should, even though she couldn't even admit it herself.

"Look Hinata, just-just don't get hurt kay'? Both of you." Hinata nodded in response before Naruto slipped back quietly out of the room, leaving the two alone.

She listened to his footsteps resound and fade then resumed resting her head. Rolling to the side and looking up at his face, she almost fell of her chair to see him awake. He smirked softly, eyes half lidded due to the heavy morphine he'd be put on.

"Hey Hina... "

She blushed, nibbling her lower lip recalling how Kiba had called her that once. Sasuke squeezed her hand she nearly fell off her chair again, how could she have been careless enough to let him realize she was holding his hand? Quick but subtle, her own hands were clasped together and his lay limp by itself. Looking to his face, she immediately regretted letting go of his hand, he looked disappointed, sad even.

"Sasuke... I'm glad that you're awake."

"Hinata, what happened? You could've taken those guys down without breaking a sweat, what the hell happened..."

"I-I didn't want you to hurt anymore. Look, forget about it ok? It's over, it doesn't matter."

"Hurt? Hinata I'm not a baby, I can take pain just fine, you on the other hand-" She lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?" He chuckled and she 'hmph'ed, obviously unhappy with his particular brand of chivalry.

"You were terrified." She cringed, well that was true. "You could've taken them down in snap, so why didn't you..?"

"I took 30 seconds to take down 7 of their men before, with as minimal chakra as possible. In the park, there was almost three times the manpower to their group, so 1 and a half minutes? Wrong, they would have made a plan, you met their strategist, they had stronger men and you were definitely not able to participate."

"Still, I can take a little pain."

"Sasuke! You don't understand the system, if I had used what it would've taken to defeat those men, you be a paralysed vegetable for at least 3 days. It was either a few minutes of my life or... the rest of yours."

"Stop moping, like you said it's over. If it makes you happy I'm sorry ok?"

This time it was him who reached out for her hand, her heart went a little faster and he smirked as if he knew and she wondered, just how long had he been awake and had he heard of her conversation with Naruto? He gave her a tug, and she took it as a signal to stand.

"Lie down. I'll bet you a kiss that you look more tired than I do."

She lay down, nudging his covered waist with her hip, he earned a bit of sting from the movement.

"Serves you right. That's not a fair bet, it's a win/win situation for you either way."

He smirked, "Hn, maybe." He leaned a little closer, to rest his chin against the top of her head, she repressed the urge to squeal and faint, and then he whispered very softly,

"Seems I was wrong about the dobe not coming to visit me, seems that you were right, and now I owe you a kiss..." Her resolve crashed down before her and she felt the flush burn on her cheeks, she sighed when she heard him snore softly, and she sincerely hoped that the morphine would let him forget the moment just shared, she sighed some more before dozing off herself, content with the sunlight flitting through the window, the gentle breeze that floated in and someone that was warm to be by her side.

"... approximately 20 minutes." She whispered to herself, before she finally let herself rest.

------------------

A/N. Sorry for taking such a long time to update, unfortunately that's the way it'll have to be until life lets up and I get a proper break. Savour the story while it lasts!


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade watched the young couple sleep, and she swore ever few minutes their limbs would inch closer together, wanting to tangle, embrace and express what they felt inside. She sighed, reaching out to gently shake Hinata awake. The younger women resisted, grunting softly and rolling away from Tsunade, to snuggle into Sasuke's side, then of course she remembered where she was and what had happened and hastily scooted away from Sasuke, guiltily glancing at Tsunade, her face dyed a light shade of red.

"Hinata, Sasuke can go now. I believe he is fit to leave, just make sure he doesn't put any strain on his body again." She nodded, getting up off the bed.

"You should know he won't be fit enough for re-threading, so keep an eye on him, but by the way he acted today, I doubt he'll be any trouble for you." Her cheeks became darker, and Sasuke began to stir as Hinata cooed softly in his ear.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sorry for them, she'd been in love once, a long time ago. She'd never been able to bring herself to love again after that and she could only wish Hinata would be different. So waving at the couple as they left the hospital, Hinata supporting him and him leaning against her, she silently wished them the best of luck, something she herself had never had.

Sasuke let himself drift, the gentle arms wrapped around his waist enough of a reassurance that he wouldn't collide with anything hard or painful. So with closed eyes, he listened to the sounds of Hinata's soft breathing, quiet murmur of farther off street crowds and the evening song of birds. He sighed, content with life and everything he'd been through just to bring him here, now, with Hinata.

"Sasuke-s..kun. I've just noticed, the birds in the Hyuga compound never sing. Why do you think that is?"

He thought for a moment, listening to the birds twitter and chirp, oblivious that some of their kind were trapped in cages, doomed to never fly again.

"I think... It is because... They've never been free. They have nothing to sing about."

"I suppose so."

Looking away, she blushed, unable to hold down it irrepressible habit of hers. Shyly turning back to peep tentatively at him, he looked so at ease when he had his eyes closed, his faced relaxed, it made her smile. He coughed quietly, peering sideways at Hinata to see her smiling at him. She went red, wordless breathes from her mouth, an excuse for her actions she couldn't think of yet, she gave up soon enough and from then on kept her eyes on the road, had she decided to observe him once again, she would've seen him actually smile, not a smirk or a lopsided grin, a special smile that was only for her.

They reached home without any drama, the presence of each other a comfort. It was a quiet night, the civilians returning home to families, one by one their lights gulped up by darkness as the hours drew closer to midnight. They reached the front door by the time the first stars had begun to peep out, the sun that overpowered them during the day going to sleep, to shine upon another side of the world. Silence greeted them when they walked through the door, slipping off their shoes, there was no clicking of paws against floor, and Hinata realised something was out of place, it felt different, somehow the house felt colder, more lonely. She passed the living room, her old dog Akamaru lying beside a dying fire, the embers still glowing with reds and orange, his old bones still warm, even though his breathing was still. She sat beside him, stroking his wiry fur that had lost its lustre over the years. How old was he now? Almost 23 years old... Well exceeding any normal dogs age. She was glad he lived a long and happy life, she supposed he'd finally decided to take the final bow and meet Kiba back stage. It was a strange way of putting it, but it made the reality easier to accept. Sasuke kneeled beside her, and she leaned into him, the tears shamelessly falling from her eyes. He hugged her tight, whispering comforting thoughts to her as she ran her fingers through Akamaru's fur, one last time.

They buried his ashes by Kiba's grave, master and dog, together again at last. For hours they stood and prayed for them, good luck in the after life. They had their own funeral, testimonies, eulogies, even a reception, just a humble picnic bathed in moonlight, but Hinata felt that Akamaru deserved it. Then they just lay in the grass, watching the stars, counting them. It was strange for her, she'd lost something that had been with her for so long, the dog she had known for 19 years now, and been with her for 7, but one person she'd known for hardly a week made it all bearable. Maybe it was the shock, or that the loss hadn't sunk in yet that made it feel okay, but it was simply that. Okay. The pain was neither there nor not. It was just... Okay. They packed up their picnic in the early hours of the morning, striking a ceremonial bell to finish the ritual, letting it ring clear through the night, a soul full tone that touched your heart and made you shiver, and then they left, only footprints in the frost tipped grass a reminder that they had been there, and the night was complete, the morning dew gathering on the dark marble headstone like freshly fallen tears, a full moon that rose high in the deep night sky, and somewhere far away, a lone wolf howled.

Sasuke slept easily that night, holding her close, her smell more effective than any morphine or drug to lull him to sleep. Her warmth, her hair, her touch, everything about her made his life worthwhile, but Hinata couldn't bring herself to sink into the warm dark. Instead watching the moonlight pool around her lovers head, his skin as pale as jade, and it was frightening. No matter how strong were the arms that he held her with, that cradled her, and kept her safe from anything in the mortal world, inside she was falling apart. Who would be there to hold her close when she lost him? Who had the same voice, the same breathe that would whisper into her ear that everything would be okay? Because when the time came, when death itself came to tear him away from her, she knew it would be far from okay.

----------------------------

A/N How devastatingly dramatic, who expected that to happen?! I'm actually very disappointed with this chapter. I don't know, the emotion is vague, but I suppose that's the way the emotion is meant to feel, numbed. Sorry for not updating! After reading reviews I felt bad for not updating, so I did, and will try to again soon. :p I love all my readers so much 3


	17. Chapter 17

Waking the trilling of the birds outside the window, she watched him sleep with worried eyes, the faint crease between her eyebrows a hint of her restless night. She watching the pale sunlight streaming through the window illuminate is skin, and the way his dark hair shone different shades of dark blue. She reached out to brush away some of the stray strands that fell over his face and his eyes flickered opened, blinking slowly to adjust to the daylight. He gazed lazily at her and the crease softened. He mouthed for her to come closer, his voice soft and sort of far away. Sliding into his arms, she felt the warmth prickle her skin and his soft breathe tickling her ear, she felt better already.

"Hinata... I thought of something.." The whispering tickled her ear.

"I.. want to go home..."

-----------------------------

Footsteps crunching in the gravel path, she held her breathe when nearing the doorway into a graveyard. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she stumbled on. It was unnerving, to say the least. No one had dared set foot in the Uchiha compound since Sasuke left, and even then, it had been only him. Tsunade had suggested tearing the old place down, convinced that Sasuke would never come back, and selling the vast stretch of land, her gambling had always led her to financial insecurity. They had aborted the idea in the end, for who would want to buy cursed ground? Where Clan genocide had once taken place?

She closed the space in between them, hoping that his warmth would replace the cold feeling that had come down upon them as soon as he swung open black iron gate, it's hinges groaning.

"Hinata... Relax." She tried, and failed and almost died with fright when she felt his arm come around the other side and pulled her closer. They walked quietly for a while, Hinata jumping at every noise that floated past and every leaf that rustled in the wind. She realized, as an after thought, that there was no other noise except they're footsteps and the depressed sighs that Sasuke uttered every now and then. No birds sang here, even the trees seemed strangely silent.

"See that building?" She turned to see what he was pointing at. A stark white building, standing out against the blue of the sky, blank and impossibly clean like every other wall and surface in the Uchiha compound, no hint at a massacre, or ever housing human life forms for that matter either. It's only outstanding feature, a large shuriken symbol that hung above a chained door. She looked at him, nodding.

"That was where my dad worked. The Uchiha Police Department." She made a thoughtful hm noise.

"I remember them... When my mother was still alive, she took me for ice-cream. As they do, the ice-cream always ends up on the ground. I was crying and they bought me another cone." She smiled at the memory and Sasuke pulled her closer, so close that she was breathing his air. She flushed and time froze for a moment, it passed after a few achingly slow seconds and the pounding of her heart became so loud in her ears, that she wanted to yell. He sighed and pulled away, and she let out the breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding. He mumbled an apology and they walked on in awkward silence.

-------------------------------

"Hinata..." She watched him with interest. "I've been meaning to show you something.."

Slipping his hand off her shoulders, she missed the contact but bit her lower lip to keep a complaint from slipping out. She didn't want to seem to seem too clingy. He began to jog, pulling her along with him.

Soon the Uchiha symbols plastered all over the pristine white plaster walls became hard to count, flashing past until the walls began to disappear, replaced by trees that began to huddle closer together until they became one great mass of forest. When he slowed she found herself very lost, the only sunlight filtering in came from above.

"S-Sasuke? Where are we?"

He didn't turn around the answer her, instead his gruff voice told her to keep on her feet. As the forest path grew slimmer, she understood why. Vines lined with thorns hung over head, and branches stuck out from the trees that were closing in on them reached out to grasp onto their clothes, and draw scratches in their skin. Thistles pricked her ankles when she wasn't careful. When the trees became so dense that she had to slip through sideways, the man in front of her unexpectedly grabbed her and swung her into front of him and cradled her body before leaping of the ground with one powerful burst of strength.

From there the pace was leisurely and she felt herself melt into his arms, the sleep she'd missed out the previous night catching up to her, she felt her eyelids become heavy, and she dozed, safe in his arms, without a care in the world, as long as he was there to keep her safe.

Glancing down, he watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. He snapped his head back up, and tried to ignore the cocktail of feelings that sloshed around in his gut. The way her tiny hands grasped onto the front of his T-shirt, the way her long hair fluttered in the passing wind, everything about her. The loneliness of being back home, holding someone's hand in the desolate place, holding_ her_ hand.. Everything that seemed so fake, so unreal, and then there was Hinata, the only sincere thing in his whole god-damn life.

That's why he'd decided to take her to the only place he'd ever loved, the place he shared with the people who'd meant more than the world to him. Itachi and his mother. He remembered trying to run there _that _night, Itachi had read his mind and cut him off. He never went there again, afraid to step into the streets he'd inherited, afraid that they'd still be drenched in blood.

He'd watched from afar, for weeks, wishing that he could evaporate and re-appear on the other side of the lake, then he'd forgotten about it and by the time he did remember, it was too much of a risk, the fan girls hiding in every shadow he cast. They would find out one way or another and then his holy ground would be wrecked.

He hoped it was still as beautiful as he remembered, and prayed that it hadn't been a mistake to take Hinata there, who he'd give his life for, who he'd spend eternity with, who meant more to him than the world, all the power and riches in the world, she topped it all.

The foliage thinned and he knew that soon they would arrive. Squeezing her shoulders gently, she shook her head, her face burying into the crevice his elbow made, it made him smile.

"Hinata.. we're here." He set her down and her feet and she soaked in the sight. The trees had parted, and there was an overgrown path leading through the middle of a small clearing.

"Where are we..?" She whispered, awestruck. It was almost like a fairytale where they were. Pale light filtered through the deep green trees and the grass tickled her knees as Sasuke led her closer, his grip on her hand strong but gentle.

"My secret place," He whispered in her ear. "Nobody knows about it except the two of us... Excluding those who are dead... I loved this place when I was young" She blushed when his lips brushed against her earlobe. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held her closer once again.

"Watch you head…" They ducked under one last low hanging vine, tiny white flowers spotting its thin stem. Everything seemed like it should've been in a yellowed photograph. She reached out to grab one but his hand slid into hers and pulled it back.

"Careful. They sting." She thanked him softly and kept walking, Hinata wondering how many years it had taken the plants to grow this naturally, and the branches of trees on each side of the grassy winding path to entwine together in the middle.

Soon she realized they must've been by a creek because the soft trickle of water reached her ears. The soft tinkling sound grew louder and the growth thickened again, not that she minded the pale flowers that began to swallow the spaces where thick old trees had been. She even tried reach out a hand to let her fingers just slide of the velveteen petals. Sasuke took note of this, and swung down one arm to scoop a pair of flowers for her, one pale blue and the other white.

She held them close, trying hard not to grip them too hard even though she'd grown extremely flushed.

"Close you eyes." She did, and he held her steady, prompting her when a root twisted out of the ground or a rock stood in the path.

"Now... Open them."

She was met with the sight of an open streak of blue sky and a stretch of shimmering lake that reflected it as a mirror image. Just barely visible she could see a wooden deck on the other side. She felt like throwing her arms up and yelling out to the world how exhilarated she felt. It was beyond beautiful, wild in it's overgrown beauty, the song of birds came with full force, it was like they had all deserted the white stone building and flocked here. She fell back carelessly, expecting the lush grass, she felt strong arms catch her and slow her fall. She looked up at him smiling and for the first time, he was really smiling, straight white teeth and all, in fact it was kind of weird.

"Sasuke.." He lay down beside her.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you bring me here..?" He thought for a moment. There was a good reason. He just couldn't think of it at the moment.

"To ask you a question." She looked confused.

"Hm? What is it?" He considered his words carefully.

"Be mine, Hinata-koi..."

------------------------------

A/N hhaaa! I had to re-write this one, but thank you for being patient and nice to me, because I've also been working on two new stories that have yet to make an appearance, and probably won't be anytime soon and a few one-shots and I have been thinking about expanding one of my already posted one-shots... I just don't know which one, so anyway, you could slip in a little feedback yes? and any suggestions of which one-shot I should expand, and if so... any cool ideas? because my creative juice has been running low, hence the slow updates. I'm sure it will pass though, remember, reviews are new fruit for the creative juice blender! Creative reviews are bonus points!


End file.
